


The Prophet Has Spoken

by Kummitustytto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, spoilers about the ending of s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummitustytto/pseuds/Kummitustytto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin finds out the third ingredient in the spell to cast all angels out of Heaven: the grace of an angel who's in love with a human. Dean doesn't react well, because why hasn't Cas told them he was in love with someone (and no it can't be jealousy because that'd be stupid)! Sam thinks Dean and Cas are both idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prophet Has Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> Strongly inspired by this gif set:  
> http://noangelsinthegarrison.tumblr.com/post/55824728925

Sam, Dean and Cas were casually wasting their time at the Men of Letters' bunker when Kevin stormed in. The prophet seemed to be very pleased with himself and face beaming he said: "Hey guys, I found it! And it took me just one and a half day! The third ingredient was the grace of an angel who's in love with a human."

 

Kevin had probably been too excited about managing to translate the tablet that he hadn't thought what the reveal would mean. It seemed to take him a moment to realize that the others weren't applauding and celebrating him; instead the room had fell under an extremely awkward silence.

"What?" Dean asked at last. He felt like his body had turned into lead. Heavy and cold lead. Cas was in love? With a human? Why hadn't Dean been informed? There was a bitter taste on his tongue. Meanwhile Sam apparently tried to make himself invisible and Cas was most likely thinking about escaping the room.

"Ummm, yes, I'm absolutely sure I got it right", Kevin answered hesitantly. He didn't need to be from advanced placement to see that his news had caused some serious drama. He seemed to be unsure about what to do to that.

"Cas?" Dean asked forcing a wide and totally empty smile on his face. "That true? Why don't you tell us about that lucky person?"

Sam's facial expressions shifted on his face the way that told that he had his own conclusions and was struggling with the question, should he bring them up now or later. Dean wasn't interested about his brother's opinions. He was staring at Cas who looked very uncomfortable and after a few seconds of hesitation the former angel left the room.

Kevin looked at the door Cas had closed behind himself. "Okay... I, I'll go back to that tablet, there's still sections I haven't translated..." And so the prophet made an awkward exit though the awkwardness of that was easily covered with all the previous awkwardness in the room.

"I can't believe Cas kept that from us", Dean said after him and Sam were left alone. He was trying to speak like he didn't even care about the matter but it was hard because oh yes, he cared a lot. Of course it was nice Cas had found someone, but... but it hurt. "Of course it's his own busyness and all, but don't you think he should have even mentioned he was in love. In love, Sammy, I don't know, apparently just a little crush wouldn't do with the spell or whatever? And we are his family after all! What, doesn't he trust us?"

Dean was so focused on his own feelings - trying to get them under control and maybe even figure out what the hell was actually going on with all his feelings - that it took a minute for him to realize Sam was laughing at his outburst of angry words.

"What?" Dean asked trying to not sound too angry.

"I just can't believe you don't see who's the one Cas's in love with! Dean, you're not stupid."

"I'm not in the mood of playing some stupid guessing game, if you know something I don't know, you can as well tell it." Dean wasn't going to salt his wounds by guessing who could the former angel possibly be in love with. He was also trying to ignore the feeling of his heart being broken, because why would he be heartbroken? It was goddamn stupid.

"It's you", Sam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "He's in love with you, Dean."

Dean didn't know how to respond to that. Was Sam messing with him? No, he looked like he was serious. But... What?

"God, Dean, you can't seriously mean you haven't noticed?" Sam asked. "Are you so deep in the closet? Hey, dude, it's okay."

"You're serious?" Dean asked frowning. Now he felt like his body had suddenly became weightless like he could have flown away at any minute. It was strange feeling weightlessness. Cas was in love with him? That was crazy, wasn't it? But anyway it caused a warm feeling starting to build up inside him. "How would you know?"

Sam barked out laughter. "How would I know? Anybody with eyes can see it! Even the blind people could see it, Dean. I've been waiting when you two would clear things up and admit it, like, for ages now."

Dean was still unsure and pretty much confused but Sam seemed to be sure about this and he wouldn't mess with Dean about things like this, would he? And then again he hadn't even seen Cas meeting any human he could be in love with... The warm feeling was steadily expanding inside him, like it had been hidden and pushed away for a long time and Dean had to admit that that probably was the case, he just... Maybe he loved Cas, but that had been and still was a very scary thought and just now when he was told that Cas probably loved him back, he had the courage to even vaguely recognize that feeling.

"Dean, you're my brother, I know you", Sam said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I've seen how you guys can make each other happy and you really need each other. You should go talk to him."

*

After his escape Cas went to sit in the kitchen. The room was chosen for no particular reason. It was just far enough from the library room where the others were. He was currently being overwhelmed by human emotions which he still hadn't completely got used to. It was unbelievable how much there was physical sensations linked to emotions - when he had been an angel he had also been able to ignore most of the physical part and feelings had been overwhelming enough even then. Now he had to take the emotions at full force.

Right at the moment he was feeling mostly scared. He was scared how Dean would react to the information Kevin had given to them. What would he say? What generally would happen? He had been observing humanity, and therefore also their love, for several millennia, but right then he felt as inexperienced and clueless as a human teenager.

When Dean entered the room Cas had the sensation like his heart had just leaped to his throat and an electric shock had traveled through his body. Dean sat down on the opposite side of the table and looked at Cas warily. It was like he was collecting his courage to speak.

"So", Dean started finally, "is it true... do you... I mean... are you in love with me, Cas?"

Dean usually covered his feelings with a mixture of humor and highlighted confidence but right now he had those disguises dropped off, he just sat there, looking at Cas openly and - Cas realized - similarly scared like Cas himself.

Castiel nodded hesitantly. Then he nodded again, more surely. "Yes."

A slight, almost shy smile flew across Dean's face while the man was looking down at the table to avoid Cas's eyes. The smile was genuine and happy and a bit vulnerable and it was the most beautiful thing Cas had seen.

"You really mean that, don't you?" Dean said looking back to Cas and it didn't sound like a question.

Cas nodded again and the smile returned to Dean's face, a little bit more confident this time.

"So does that mean", Castiel said, "that you love me back?"

"Yeah, it does", Dean answered lifting an anxious weight from Cas's chest.

Then there was a moment when they just looked at each other and Castiel felt he could never get enough of that. Dean's fce almost too perfect for a human and the emotion that was glimmering in his eyes... it made him just more beautiful. Cas could have counted all those tiny freckles if he hadn't been drowning into the greenness of his eyes.

Then Cas did something he had wanted to do for a long time. He got up and stretched himself to kiss Dean over the table. It was like a new electric shock that ran through his whole body when their lips touched. Dean placed his hand on Cas's cheek and then slid it in Cas's hair and it was sweet and gentle and perfect and then it got a bit more needy and soon Cas found himself pulled around the table to Dean's lap and nothing else even existed but them. Cas had heard that expression many times before but now he finally fully understood it.

When they pulled apart they were both breathless and smiling.

"Are we idiots, Cas?" Dean asked when he had managed to catch his breath. He continued before Cas had a chance to answer: "Sam thinks we are. And I, I think he's probably right."


End file.
